Written In The Stars
by pinkywriter
Summary: [SEQUEL to 'Say it Right'] It’s been a two and half years that Jason Scott and Katherine Hillard had been together, but will star gazing further the relationship?


**Author Note**: This is the sequel to _Say It Right_. It's been a two and half years that Jason Scott and Katherine Hillard had been together, but will star gazing further the relationship?

**Disclaimer: **In the following story, I do not own any of the following characters that are being featured nor do I know the actors personally. **Please be kind, _No flames_**.

It was mid-April evening where the rain couldn't stop pounding on the pavements as well as the streets of Angel Grove. Katherine Hillard was sitting in her living room drinking a warm cup of hot chocolate thinking about her inner youth and missing him. Her dog Ms. Lovebuttons or as known Lovie, by many of her friends sat next to her as they flipped through a photo album of pictures.

_Riiiiing_

Kat placed the photo album down and reached over to her cordless phone, "Hello?"

"May I speak to Katherine Hillard, please?" The voice said muffled on the other line. The person was on his cell phone and holding it with one hand as he had the other on the steering wheel.

"Who is this? I can't hear you. You're breaking up." She replied as she looked at her phone. She raised her eyebrow as she couldn't understand who was talking.

"It's Jason. Kitty, can I come over because it's crazy over here." He asked as he was at a stoplight. He had been driving around to find a spot to watch the latest stars come out. From what he heard, the stars would be out after the clearing of the rain.

"Alright, Lovie and I will be waiting for you." She answers to her boyfriend. They both hung up the phone as Kat continued to sift through the photo album of her and Jason with their friends. She smiled to herself as she looked at the picture of her and Jason who were a part of Tanya and Adam's wedding day. Tanya looked very radiant in her cream-colored strapless gown beside her was her husband who grinned from ear to ear.

Ms. Lovebuttons had her paws resting on the photo album panting while looking up at Kat. Lovie was a golden retriever mix which Jason gave her for her twenty-second birthday. Her soft blue eyes locked eyes with its owner when a knock at the door came from Kat's apartment. Lovie jumped off the couch and started barking.

Kat got up and opened the door. "Hey babe." Jason kissed his girlfriend softly as Lovie jumped up on his leg. "Lovie, down girl." The two laughed as Lovie barked at the couple who were very much in love.

"Hey babygirl! How's Daddy's little girl doing?" Jason said as he knelt down to the small dog. Lovie greeted her 'father' with a lick to the face and raced over to her chew toy which was in her bed. Kat locked the door and walked over to the kitchen.

As she opened a bottle of wine, Jason walked over nuzzling her neck. Kat moaned softly as she poured two glasses of Pinot. The couple looked at each other for the moment then walked over to the couch.

"So, what brings you to my apartment this late in the evening?" Kat said with a gentle smirk to her face.

"Well, there's a star watch tonight. From what I heard, a shooting star might happen." Jason said smiling as he reached for his glass.

"Cool, do you think we can catch it tonight?" Kat said sipping into her glass.

"Possibly." He replied. "Why? Do you have a wish tonight?"

Kat slightly blushed as she turned away from her boyfriend. Jason smiled as he watched his girlfriend turn a shade of light pink. He thought to himself how lucky he was as he saw her ocean blue eyes lock into his smile.

As the rain ended, Jason turned on the radio as it softly played _Could_ by Brian McKnight. He got up and extended his hand to his girlfriend who smiled in accepting the offer. They slowly danced away with the night cascading as their backdrop.

After a few dances together, he took her by the hand as they headed over to the balcony. He wrapped his arms around Kat's waist as they waited for the stars to come out.

"Thanks for coming over Jase." Kat said looking at her boyfriend. As she rested her head on his shoulder, the stars were glistening like polished diamonds.

"Not a problem." Jason said in reply. As the two watched the stars, Jason fumbled an item in his pocket.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked in concern.

"Oh no, not really Kitty." He replied fumbling for a box.

"Oh." She answered raising her brow at him. "Oh, Jase, look, it's a shooting star." Kat gasped as she watched it. She closed her eyes and made a wish. Jason smiled softly as he pulled out a box.

After a good wish, Kat had opened her eyes and saw Jason on one knee. Speechless as she was, tears rolled down her eyes.

"Katherine Lynn, will you make me the happiest man and be my wife?" Jason asked.

As her eyes were filled with tears, Kat responded with a nod. Jason took the solitaire ring from its box as he placed it on her finger and kissed her hand. As he got up, he hugged her so tightly.

"I guess our love is written in the stars right?" Kat said sniffling.

"That's right." Jason said thumbing his fiancée's tears from her face and held her close.

They kissed again and watched as the stars glistened into the night.


End file.
